Big Leader, Big Threat
Big Leader, Big Threat is the second episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Lt. Surge continuing their Gym Battle. Scott: Okay, Eevee, GO! Eevee jumps out of the ground, but appears several feet away from Raichu. Scott: Now, Shadow Ball, then use Bite! Eevee fires a black ball at Raichu, and runs after it. The ball explodes in Raichu's face, and Eevee come up and bites him. Lt. Surge: Good move, but It takes a lot more to beat my skilled, hearty, athletic, husky, energetic, manly, supreme, built Raichu! Jill: Really? That's kinda getting lame. Bulbasaur: Bull.... Lt. Surge: Okay, enough fun, Thunderbolt. Raichu releases a bolt of lighting out of its body, straight towards Eevee. Scott: Quickly, Quick Attack! Eevee glows bright white and runs forward with extreme speed, managing to avoid most of the thunder, however, Eevee is still stuck by a small amount. Eevee turns, and runs into Raichu, knocking it down. Scott: Good job!! Eevee turns around, and falls to the ground. Eevee has a bunch of electric jolts traveling through its body. It gets up and wonders around. Scott: What's wrong, Eevee? Jill: It's paralyzed! Scott: Aw man, there is ALWAYS a status condition! Lt. Surge: Huh. You're not bad! But you are still a little bitty baby! Scott: Stay strong Eevee! Lt. Surge: Mega Punch! Raichu: Rai! Raichu runs up to the weak Eevee and punches it in the face, sending it to the ground with extreme force. Eevee: Eeeeee! Scott: No! Lt. Surge: Finish it with- Scott: Dig again! Dig! Quickly!! Eevee slowly digs into the ground. Lt. Surge: Grab 'em! Raichu grabs the Pokemon and throws him across the arena. Eevee lands with a loud thump. Scott: Hang in there! Come on, Eevee! Eevee: Eevee... Lt. Surge: Finish it off with Thunderbolt. Raichu grabs Eevee, and releases a yellow bolt of lightning, completely electricuting Eevee. Referee: Eevee is unable to battle. Raichu is the winner, which means Lt. Surge wins! Lt. Surge: I knew it! Just a baby like that other kid! Scott runs towards Eevee and picks her up. Scott: No! You're wrong about Eevee! She is extremely strong! Lt. Surge: If that were true, then you would have been able to beat me! Scott: I don't need to beat YOU to prove my Pokemon's strength! Jill and Bulbasaur come walking up to Scott. Squirtle is in Jill's hands, sleeping as always. Jill: Scott, you did really well! Scott: I know.... Let's go. Scott and Jill open the door to leave, but as soon as they do that, a big metal thing crashes through the wall. Lt. Surge: What!? The machine opens, revealing Atilla and Hun from Team Rocket. Lt. Surge: Who are you? Hun: We are Team Rocket. Hun takes out a gun-shaped device, and shoots Raichu with it. It glows bright yellow and falls to the ground. Lt. Surge: WHAT DID YOU DO??? Atilla: We're taking you Pokemon. Attila and Hun walk over to Raichu and take it. Lt. Surge: You can't take it, he's mine! Lt. Surge pushes Hun to the ground, and Hun shoots him with the device. Lt. Surge glows yellow and falls to the ground. Lt. Surge: What happend! I can't move! Jill: Scott, we hafta help! Lt. Surge has been paralysed! Scott: Right! Scott sets the still injured Eevee down. Scott: Shadow Ball!! Eevee runs up to Attila and uses Shadow Ball attack. Hun: Stop it! Hun fires the gun at Eevee, but it manages to avoid the yellow beam. Scott: Tackle! Eevee tackles the skinny man, making him fall to the ground and dropping the gun. Hun: Gah! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur begins to run and attempy to assist Eevee, but is stopped by Scott. Scott: No Bulbasaur. Leave this to Eevee. Attila: Nasty Pokemon! Attila grabs the Pokemon, but Eevee nails him with a Shadow Ball, causing the Pokemon to be dropped. Eevee twists its legs sidways, causing it to land on its feet. Scott: Destroy the weapon! Eevee runs towards the gun, and uses multiple Shadow Ball attacks on it until it blow up. Raichu and Lt. Surge are freed. Lt. Surge: That's much better! Raichu: Raichu! Lt. Surge: You messed with the wrong Gym Leader! Use Thunderbolt! Scott: Helping Hand! Eevee grabs Raichu's back as it releases and extra large and extra bright bolt of electricity, which strikes the metal mechine, causing it to explode, sending Attila and Hun flying into the air. Lt. Surge: Woah.... You totally saved Raichu! Scott: I couldn't just let them get away with it. Lt. Surge: I want you to have this. Lt. Surge takes a yellow badge in the shape of a flower out of his pocket. Scott: The Thunder Badge? But.... I didn't beat you! Lt. Surge: I know. But you saved my Raichu. My Raichu is the only thing close to me and I couldn't bare losing it. Thank you, and here. Lt. Surge shoves the badge into Scott's hands and walks away. Lt. Surge: You just got lucky, baby. Jill: You did it Scott! I guess... Scott: Ya know. I think we got Lt. Surge all wrong. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon